


To The One I Lost

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [18]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Betrayal, ETNuary, Gen, Popcorn, slump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Manny & Nikita. Manny all alone.
Series: ETNuary [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	To The One I Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Manny Day!!
> 
> Cw: Gore, alcohol. Language.

She shot me.

She _shot_ me!!

Nikita.

No way.

There’s no way.

She shot her best friend…

It just…nails me to the dirt.

I don’t even know what to think.

She’s not here anymore.

-

…I should get up.

That popcorn stanks.

I’m too good for this…

What would I even do now, anyway?

No going back home…

Ugh.

I think my make-up is as dead as me.

And I don’t even care.

For once-

I don’t want to get up.

…

If that Lucy b* returned from the grave, I fr*n swear-

“Manny?”

…Colleen?

“Manny, what happened!?”

-Okay, honey…

She’s tryin’ to lift me up-

“Oof-“

“I can do it”.

“You sure?”

“Uh-huh…”

“You really sure?”

“Yes, Colleen-“

“Okay…okay, just making sure-“

No worries.

Either.

-

Ooh…

The Maiden was **not** kind-

“Wow…um…”

This is awkward…

“You…you still upset?”

-You dumb b*.

Why would you say that-

“…At some people more than others”, she hedges.

That’s better than outright ‘Omigod, I’m gonna tear your gorgeous face off-‘

“Did…did someone-“

“Yeah”.

Sore spot.

I’d rather not talk about it…

“…You want a drink?”

“…H*, I could go for a cold one”.

“Cool. I think Fatman Slim’s is perma-open…”

“Sounds good”.

-

For once, I didn’t want to look at myself in the mirror.

I didn’t need to know how many bullet holes I’d gotten stuck with.

I didn’t need to be reminded of anything that had happened an hour ago.

Although I was definitely wrong on that one because the sunshine spraying from the front door meant Joey and Matt had done something _beyond_ the sick, sick game she’d made us play.

Something that’d left only hours before sundown instead of rise.

I slide into the booth while Colleen breaks open the freezer.

“Anything good?”

“Some beer!”

“I’ll take it”.

She pours for the both of us, and holds up her glass.

“To agreeing that life is s*”.

“Amen”.

Now it’s my turn.

“To never taking anything for granted, ever, again”.

“Amen”.

We clink them together, and drink up.

-

Too late, I feel the bitter taste in my mouth.

“Ew, what the f*?”

“Something wrong?”

I make a face.

“This tastes like…like swamp…sewage”.

She snickers.

“Creative”.

“I know, it’s disgusting”.

I grin.

“You want to try?”

“-Oh h* no”.

I laugh too.

Although…

I do feel a little…

Odd…

…

.

-

_He slumps over._

_I check his pulse._

_Slow._

_And smile._

**Author's Note:**

> 428 Vs. 403 Words.


End file.
